


It's Hard to Say Good-Bye

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Relationships, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Incest, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

"I know what you're doing," Ginny said, standing between Ron and the door.

"Be quiet, will you?" Ron hissed. "Besides, I don't know what you're on about."

"You're leaving." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "With Harry." 

"He's just trying to protect you."

"Hermione is going, too, isn't she?" Ginny spat, tone bitter.

Ron looked away and shoved jumper into his bag. "Hermione does what she wants. You know that."

"A cosy little threesome you'll be." Ginny moved closer. "Think Hermione will let you fuck her? Or are you afraid she wants Harry not you?"

"Shut the fuck up, Gin!" Ron said, whirling around and gripping her shoulders.

"Touched a nerve, have I?" Rather than upset, she looked pleased. "Hermione won't ever give you what you really want. She's too prim and proper."

Ginny moved her hand over the bulge in Ron's jeans and squeezed.

He sucked in a breath, then pushed her toward the bed. "We'll have to make this one last then."

Ginny laughed as she flopped down on the bed. Her expression changed when Ron pushed her thighs apart roughly. "Put it in me."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He yanked her knickers off before pushing his jeans down. 

"Roll over."

"Gonna pretend I'm her?" Ginny said nastily.

"No, I'm fucking you like the whore that you are." Ron leaned over her, hands to either side of her head. "Now, _roll over_."

"Make. Me."

Fast as lightning, Ron yanked her by the arm and grabbed her hip, pushing her over onto her stomach.

He moved between her parted legs and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

"Do it," she said, canting her hips up.

Ron thrust inside her, the wet warmth enveloping his prick. "Fuck," he gasped as he plunged deep. There was no time for tenderness or finesse. 

He was wanted hard, fast, and mindless.

So did Ginny who pushed back against him, fucking herself on his cock as much as he was fucking her.

It didn't take long, not with the way he was pounding into her, before Ron felt his balls tighten and the inevitable explosion, his come bursting from him and pulsing deep inside her. 

Ron pulled out quickly and pulled his jeans back up. He finished gathering his things, unsure what, if anything, he should say.

He heard the springs creak but when he turned Ginny was just sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Be careful," she whispered.

He nodded once, grabbed his bag and slipped out the door.


End file.
